


Une tornade de neige et de sentiments

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Love, Secrets, amour, anxiété
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: Il est difficile de se révéler, mais parfois moins que de se cacher.





	Une tornade de neige et de sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

Une feuille se posa sur l'épaule de Seiya. Comme les autres qui l'avait précédée il chassa d'un revers de la main ce vestige craquelant d'un être plein de vie. Lui et ses compagnons étaient assis sur des chaises pliantes fournies par Tatsumi, au milieu d'un trou dans le couvert forestier qui avait permis à de l'herbe de pousser grâce à l'afflux de lumière. Mais l'herbe était désormais recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. Il s'était d'abord installé sur un rocher, mais ce dernier était en train de geler son séant.

\- C'est long, quand même.

Ses deux vis-à-vis ne lui répondirent pas et il frissonna. Il avait autant horreur de l'inaction que du silence. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a interdit de leur courir après.  
\- Pff. Parce que tu ne réfléchis jamais.  
\- C'est faux, Ikki.  
\- Si c'était le cas, tu ne te serais pas assis sur une roche glaciale mais sur ta chaise. Et puis arrête de te plaindre, un vrai chevalier n'a que faire du froid.  
\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ç...  
\- Vous seriez bien aimables de bien vouloir vous taire, tous les deux, ça brise ma concentration.

Quelle étrange équipée que celle-là. Seiya savait qu'Ikki détestait travailler en groupe et il avait à peine croisé cette dénommée June auparavant. Elle ne lui avait pas parue impressionnante, mais un seul regard de sa part l'avait déstabilisé. Pour être franc, il avait eu la sensation qu'elle l'avait évalué d'un seul coup d'œil. Et qu'il n'avait pas obtenu une très bonne note. Il retrouvait cette impression désagréable d'égo en train de se dégonfler qu'il n'avait ressentie avec force qu'à de rares occasions au cours de sa vie. La terrible dame de la cantine de l'orphelinat, qui était très douée pour faire comprendre d'un regard qu'elle n'avait que faire des petites terreurs qui lui faisaient face. Une dame qu'il avait bousculé accidentellement dans un magasin. Ou plus encore, la demoiselle à qui il était allé rendre son portefeuille perdu dans un bar et dont les yeux lui avaient envoyé des météores de Pégase parce qu'elle pensait qu'il tentait sa chance. Ce qui, incidemment, le dissuada de tenter l'expérience ce soir là. Preuve qu'on peut terrasser des dieux mais subir une cruelle défaite face à une simple mortelle.

Un coup d'œil en face de lui lui fit penser qu'Ikki non plus ne se sentait pas à l'aise. En temps ordinaire il serait immédiatement parti de lui-même, sans tenir compte le moins du monde des consignes de Saori. Et pourtant il se tenait là, sans rien dire. À peine arrivés, il avait pourtant commencé à clamer qu'il était un solitaire et qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'encombrer des autres. June l'avait regardé et s'était contentée de pouffer en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Seiya, médusé mais mutique pour ne pas réveiller le volcan, aurait juré que son demi-frère avait légèrement rougi avant de s'asseoir sans rien dire et en se tournant de manière à ne pas les regarder. La situation était donc pour le moins étrange. Lui, qui fonçait toujours à tête baissée ; son demi-frère, véritable mur à la volonté inébranlable ; et June... qui ne faisait aucun cas du Sanctuaire. Tous les trois en embuscade. Enfin... potentiellement en état d'intervenir rapidement si les choses s'envenimaient. Il fallait que leurs proches soient vraiment menacés pour qu'ils se retrouvent ensembles.

Depuis la défaite d'Hadès, bon nombre de divinités en avaient profité pour pointer leur nez sur Terre. Pas tellement par volonté de conquête, même si l'un ou l'autre avaient clairement étudié la question et observé l'état de la chevalerie. Non, on aurait plutôt dit que la disparition d'une des grandes puissances lorgnant sur ce monde avait permis à ces divinités de venir faire un tour dans leur ancienne cour de jeu sans craindre que ça ne soit pris pour une tentative d'annexion. C'était rassurant. Du moins en partie, car même les divinités neutres ou bienveillantes avaient du mal à comprendre et accepter de brider leurs pouvoirs pour ne pas perturber les mortels. D'où une fatigue grandissante et un agacement croissant chez Athéna. Et la dernière visite divine risquait de mettre le feu aux poudres.

Alors que l'hiver ne s'était même pas encore installé dans l'hémisphère Nord, un net refroidissement avait commencé à se faire sentir, accompagné d'intenses chutes de neige. Les alliés nordiques du Sanctuaire, Asgard et Blue Grad, avaient clairement senti que quelque chose clochait et l'avaient fait savoir. Plusieurs grandes villes subirent des épisodes brutaux de tempêtes qualifiées de quasi-polaires. Le Sanctuaire ne tarda pas à identifier les coupables. En l'occurrence il s'agissait de Borée, dieu de l'hiver, et de sa redoutable fille Chioné, nymphe des neiges. Athéna s'était empressée d'aller à leur rencontre afin de s'enquérir du but de leur visite, et de trouver un moyen de les raisonner. Elle n'avait absolument pas envisagé ce qui l'attendait.

Chioné avait l'aspect d'une belle jeune femme hautaine aux yeux tristes, qui aurait pu plaire à Seiya n'était son attitude de princesse pour qui les problèmes qu'elle causait aux autres n'étaient qu'un lointain murmure qui n'atteignait pas ses oreilles. Athéna se présenta à elle accompagnée de Shun, car elle ne sentait aucune menace de la part des deux divinités. Chioné resta vague et distante malgré l'attitude courtoise d'Athéna. Celle-ci s'efforça de raisonner Chioné, mais la présence de Borée l'en empêcha. Il se comportait comme un père possessif, distant et cassant, dont la présence n'avait pour but que d'éloigner ce qui pourrait gêner sa fille, sans égard pour les désagréments causés aux mortels. Et elle n'était visiblement pas désireuse d'en dire plus. Les choses s'étaient toutefois accélérées brutalement puisque Chioné avait inexplicablement enfermé Shun dans un cristal de glace avant de fuir avec lui, disparaissant telle des flocons emportés par le vent.

\- Quelle plaie qu'on n'ait pas pu les arrêter avant ! S'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés en ville, Saori aurait parfaitement pu les empêcher seule de partir.  
\- Et d'ailleurs, où te trouvais-tu, toi ?  
\- ... Trop de soda. J'étais parti pisser.

Athéna avait toutefois pu contacter Chioné pour lui demander de discuter. Elle avait proposé un lieu isolé où ils ne risqueraient pas de mettre en danger qui que ce soit si la situation s'envenimait. Le Sanctuaire avait déjà obtenu la collaboration des gouvernements russes et finlandais. Elle avait en outre décidé de se rendre sur place escortée seulement par Hyoga, Shiryu étant de toute façon hospitalisé pour une appendicite, mais Ichi et Geki surveillaient les environs. Athéna ne souhaitant pas de violence inutile, la discussion ne serait en réalité qu'une négociation destinée à récupérer Shun en proposant toute l'aide possible pour ce que Chioné pourrait vouloir. En espérant que ce soit raisonnable. Et si les négociations échouaient... le groupe de Seiya était là.

Athéna et Seiya discutaient de la situation au Sanctuaire après l'enlèvement de Shun quand Ikki était venu d'on ne sait où. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est de voir également June apparaître comme par magie devant eux pour demander sans cérémonie, ni même son masque, à faire partie de la mission. Déjà lui-même difficile à canaliser, Ikki la renvoya sèchement en lui disant qu'elle ne ferait que les gêner. Ils la virent disparaître tout aussi soudainement, visiblement courroucée. Lorsque plusieurs heures plus tard Athéna reçut la réponse positive de Chioné, Ikki se leva, décidé à secourir son frère sans tenir compte des ordres d'Athéna. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il sentit le fouet enroulé autour de son cou, et la main de June près de sa carotide. Il n'avait pas pu la sentir bouger, car en réalité elle ne s'était pas déplacée. Elle avait simplement effacée sa présence et son cosmos, masqué ses bruits et la chaleur de son corps au point que personne n'avait été capable de la percevoir. Ikki ne dit rien, puis consentit à la laisser venir, ne serait-ce que pour s'épargner le léger sourire d'Athéna.

June ne ressentait rien pour le Sanctuaire. Elle avait été forcée de devenir apprentie alors que la formation s'était faite nettement plus brutale et meurtrière sous la régence de Saga, et la mort de ce dernier lui avait apporté la liberté. Certes elle avait pu rencontrer l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais jamais elle n'oublierait les privations, les violences, les mesquineries. Et encore moins les attouchements dont même Shun ne savait rien. Seule Athéna avait été mise au courant, lors d'un échange énervé au sujet de son statut de chevalier que le Sanctuaire voulait absolument lui rappeler. Au moins la déesse avait pris son parti et on l'avait laissée tranquille. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste inactive dès lors que son aimé lui était enlevé. Et tant pis si elle devait côtoyer les deux frères pas très futés de ce dernier. Entre l'idiot qui disait tout ce qu'il pense et le cœur à vif qui se faisait passer pour un viril solitaire dédaigneux de toute compagnie, il lui fallait vraiment rassembler toute sa patience. Tout cela en faisant appel à toutes ses capacités pour dissimuler leurs présences particulièrement imposantes.

L'attente était insupportable pour les deux jeunes mâles, mais ils se firent violence. La sensation était étrange, June semblait les couper du monde au point qu'un renne passa à côté d'eux sans les voir. Quelle étrange technique. Seiya, naturellement volubile, eut de plus en plus de mal à rester tranquille et se laissait aller à siffler malgré les appels à la discrétion de ses comparses. June s'amusait à le voir lutter contre l'ennui et commença à estimer le temps restant avant qu'il ne puisse plus tenir en place.

\- Et sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussée à venir ? June je veux dire, Ikki je sais déjà.  
\- Je me concentre.  
\- Elle s'efforce de s'accrocher à lui dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention, je suppose.

June sourit devant la mauvaise humeur d'Ikki. Un vrai petit garçon jaloux qui aimait jouer au dur. Elle l'avait suivi, une fois, en utilisant ses capacités après l'avoir croisé par hasard. Ni Shun ni aucun de ses frères ne savaient ce qu'il faisait quand il ne se battait pas. Quelle surprise ç'avait été pour elle de le voir devenu apprenti fleuriste. Apparemment il travaillait pour le compte d'une jeune femme divorcée qui, sous une apparence douce et fragile, cachait une volonté d'acier. Par son attitude, il avait semblé à June qu'Ikki l'intéressait mais qu'elle le jugeait trop immature. Elle finirait sans doute par perdre patience et s'occuper de sa petite fleur à un moment où un autre.

\- Oui mais t'aurais pu nous aider lors de nos combats les fois précédentes et tu l'aurais côtoyé plus souvent.  
\- Je vous aurais ralentis.  
\- Pff, au moins tu en es consciente.  
\- Et puis de toute façon vous étiez là pour vous soutenir les uns les autres, et je n'aurais pas été de taille contre des divinités. Et je ne veux plus obéir au Sanctuaire, même si le monde est en danger.  
\- Mais pourquoi maintenant, alors ?  
\- Parce qu'on m'a pris mon homme.  
\- Ha ! Ne te prends pas pour plus que tu ne l'es.

Le sourire de June se crispa légèrement, alors que son agacement augmenta. Seiya se rendit compte qu'ils étaient sur la pente glissante et tenta maladroitement de corriger le tir.

\- Mais après tout, c'est très bien si tu peux convaincre Shun de sortir avec toi. C'est vrai, il est tellement timide. Moi je vous soutiens !  
\- Un vrai chevalier n'a que faire de ce genre d'histoires. Nous menons une vie de souffrance et n'avons pas besoin de...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car June éclata d'un rire sonore bien contraire à la discrétion qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir.

\- Excuse Ikki, June. Je crois que même un chevalier peut donner et recevoir de l'affection, même s'il est vrai que nos sacrifices rendent ça... difficile à vivre pour l'autre. Mais nous nous battons pour l'amour et...  
\- Vous n'êtes pas frères pour rien.  
\- ... Hein ?  
\- Vous êtes deux beaux imbéciles, ça ne m'étonne pas que Shun n'arrive jamais à se faire entendre de vous.  
\- C'est parce que mon frère manque de confiance en lui, rien de plus.  
\- Au moins un point sur lequel je suis d'accord.  
\- Je suis son frère, je le connais mieux que toi, qui n'est qu'une amie.

Le rire se fit entendre de nouveau, avec un dédain perceptible.

\- L'un comme l'autre, vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque concernant Shun. Nul ne le connait mieux que moi.  
\- Pff. Tu es arrogante, tu m'agaces.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos jugements. Toi Seiya, tu parles d'amour alors que tu es incapable de tenir la main d'Athéna. L'as-tu seulement déjà embrassée ?

Seiya sembla subitement mi-offusqué mi-embarrassé.

\- ... Je...  
\- Je suis sûre que tu n'imagines même pas lui caresser la poitrine un jour. Pourtant elle ne manque de rien de ce côté là !

Le chevalier de Pégase était estomaqué et n'osa répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu es vulgaire ! Tu n'arriveras à rien avec mon frère, il n'est pas comme ça !  
\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Un petit garçon comme toi qui a peur des femmes est bien mal placé pour parler !  
\- Comment ?  
\- Ton attitude hautaine et distante ne trompe personne, tu sais ! En tous cas pas moi. Tu as vécu des choses douloureuses ? Nous aussi. Est-ce que ça signifie que tu dois d'interdire de vivre ? Ton frère a plus de jugeote, au moins.  
\- Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Rien ! Et jamais je ne te laisserai le corrompre !

Nouvel éclat de rire.

\- Mais, mes pauvres poussins... Shun et moi sommes amants depuis des années, déjà. Alors que vous... vous n'avez jamais connu l'amour.

Ikki manqua de s'étrangler en entendant ça.

\- Pathétique.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Shun a toujours été là pour moi, au camp d'entrainement. Et moi pour lui. On y a fait l'amour. C'était bien. On a recommencé. C'était encore mieux. Et on continue à le faire.  
\- Heu... mais...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Shun n'avait que treize ans quand il est revenu, ce n'est pas possib...  
\- Tout le monde n'attend pas sagement comme certains. Oui, sans aucun doute c'était trop jeune. J'aurais pu tomber enceinte, en plus. Mais je ne regrette rien.  
\- ... Alors... c'est vrai ? Heu... vous, heu... Shun et toi vous...

June soupira profondément. L'incrédulité de Seiya et l'air outré d'Ikki lui portait sur le système.

\- Bon. Quand Shun dort, il se gratte souvent l'oreille, et il serre le haut de son pyjama contre lui. J'imagine qu'il faisait ça avec son doudou ?

Seiya ouvrit grands les yeux, se souvenant des moqueries à ce sujet à l'orphelinat. Ikki commença à se décomposer comme si le monde s'effondrait devant lui. June hésita pendant quelques secondes, mais elle en avait assez des simagrées de Shun qui refusait de brusquer sa famille.

\- Je suis là parce que Shun est à moi. À moi comme je suis à lui. Mon corps lui appartient et réciproquement. Cette... Chioné, là, elle va me le rendre. De gré ou de force.

Un silence suivit. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient assimiler les informations avec plus ou moins de facilité.

\- Oh et puis crotte, quoi ! Vous passez votre temps à vous battre pour protéger l'humanité. Eh bien un être humain ça aime, ça vit, ça mange, et ça fait l'amour. Vous devriez le faire, parce qu'on se sent tellement mieux après. Vous serez bien avancés, si vous finissez par mourir au combat sans avoir jamais goûté les fruits de ce que vous protégez.

Le silence revint et s'installa durablement. Au moins June se sentait plus légère, et elle pouvait se concentrer comme elle le voulait. Au bout d'un long moment, ils sentirent Chioné et son père arriver au point de rendez-vous. June redoubla d'effort pour qu'ils restent invisibles à leurs yeux. Peu après, Athéna arriva avec Hyoga. Ils étaient éloignés mais arrivaient à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Puissant Borée, éclatante Chioné. Merci d'avoir accepté de me revoir.  
\- Athéna, pourquoi venir avec un chevalier en armure ? Sommes-nous donc tes ennemis ?  
\- Hyoga n'est là que pour assurer ma protection. D'autres que vous pourraient tenter de m'assaillir et certains l'ont déjà fait, d'ailleurs.  
\- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes autres chevaliers ?  
\- Nous ne sommes pas en guerre, et leur présence était donc superflue. Qui plus est, Hyoga est habitué au climat et parle la langue du pays, comme Ichi qui a facilité cette entrevue.  
\- Mmm. Que nous veux-tu ?  
\- J'aimerai que vous libériez ce pauvre Shun, tout d'abord, et suis toute disposée à vous aider, si vous consentez à m'expliquer le but de votre venue sur Terre.  
\- ... Ce jeune homme. Est-il réellement l'ancien hôte d'Hadès ?  
\- Oui, Hadès avait décrété qu'il était le plus pur de tous les hommes et donc digne de le servir d'hôte. Il n'a jamais envisagé de lui demander son avis, et mal lui en a pris.  
\- L'homme le plus pur qui soit...  
\- Chioné... pourquoi as-tu capturé Shun ? Que lui veux-tu ?  
\- Les décisions de ma fille ne te regardent pas, Athéna !  
\- Elles regardent au moins Shun. Et j'aimerai savoir ce que tu lui veux et que tu lui donnes la possibilité de choisir.  
\- Ce n'est qu'un mortel !

Chioné serra le cristal qu'elle portait désormais en pendentif. Hyoga ne cilla pas mais fut impressionné. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se dégageait de ce cristal un froid extrême. Non, en réalité non seulement il ne se dégageait rien de ce cristal mais il se rendait parfaitement compte que ce dernier absorbait continuellement la chaleur ambiante. Quand bien même ils marchaient dans la neige et un froid redoutable auquel Saori n'était pas habituée, c'était une véritable fournaise en comparaison du cristal. Il était clair que ce dernier atteignait le zéro absolu. Rien de bien surprenant de la part de divinités du froid, mais il avait l'intuition qu'ils étaient capables de bien pire.

\- Peu importe, Athéna. Mes explications vous paraîtraient sans doute incompréhensibles.  
\- Parce qu'elles le sont, Fille. Je ne t'ai accompagné ici-bas que pour m'assurer que tu obtiennes ce que tu souhaites, quand bien même cela n'a aucun sens.  
\- Père, je..  
\- Il suffit. J'ai promis que je t'aiderai, abstiens-toi d'essayer de me convaincre. Tu te comportes de manière irrationnelle. Mais soit, tu es mon enfant malgré tout.

Athéna se souvint que Borée, quoique dépourvu d'animosité envers les mortels, était hélas tout aussi dépourvu d'empathie. Mais elle ne comptait pas abandonner Shun.

\- Chioné, tu peux me parler, à moi. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie et je sens un profond désarroi en toi. Je ne sens pas en toi de volonté de nuire à qui que ce soit. Explique-moi.  
\- Je...

La nymphe était hésitante, pensive, jetant quelques coups d'œil à son père. Il serait difficile, sinon impossible, de le convaincre de la laisser seule.

\- Quelle raison as-tu de détester ce pauvre Shun ? Je ne pense pas qu'il t'aie jamais fait du mal et il ne mérite pas d'être maintenu captif.  
\- ... Je ne souhaite pas le faire souffrir.  
\- Alors pourquoi ? Si tu l'emmènes avec toi, il en souffrira. Il souffrira de ne plus voir ses amis, ni sa famille, je peux t'en assurer.

La bouche de Chioné se crispa un peu, montrant sa vive préoccupation.

\- Ce Shun... quel genre de personne est-il ?  
\- C'est mon ami. C'est mon frère.

Hyoga avait pris la parole, courrouçant Borée qu'il toisa sans façon.

\- Shun est un être doux, courageux et aimant, qui fait toujours passer les autres avant lui, et qui a une affection profonde pour eux. Il m'a sauvé la vie, en sacrifiant presque la sienne, alors qu'il aurait pu me laisser sans vie. En intensifiant son cosmos, il a créé une intense chaleur qui a redonné la vie à mon corps qui avait subi le zéro absolu. J'ai une dette immense envers lui.  
\- Il est... chaleureux ?  
\- Oui. C'est un terme qui le définit parfaitement.

Les mains se serrèrent sur le cristal. Chioné semblait en proie à un profond dilemme. Athéna fit prudemment un pas vers sa direction, continuant à lui parler doucement.

\- Chioné, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je ne vais pas t'agresser. Je crois deviner que tu as besoin d'aide, à un point tel que tu hésites à entrer en conflit avec moi.

La nymphe leva brièvement les yeux avant de détourner son regard. Athéna avait su la toucher. Et elle la toucha physiquement en posant calmement sa main sur son épaule.

\- Chioné... si parler t'es difficile, chuchote-moi donc ton secret à l'oreille. Je ne te trahirai pas.  
\- Fille ! Me considères-tu comme ton ennemi ? Qu'as-tu à me cacher ?

Après un moment d'hésitation, Chioné se pencha vers Athéna, ce qui déplut profondément à Borée.

\- De quel droit m'exclus-tu de cette conversation ? Je suis ton père, Borée, et je...

Hyoga s'était interposé entre Chioné et son père, ce qui irrita ce dernier. Son cosmos divin s'enflamma et le baigna de pourpre.

\- Par tous les vents du Nord ! Écarte-toi de mon chemin, avorton !  
\- Pardonnez-moi, puissant Borée, mais avez-vous déjà pris la forme d'une femme ?  
\- Quoi ? Quelle question stupide ! Bien sûr que non !  
\- Alors il me semble qu'il est des choses qu'Athéna pourrait mieux comprendre que vous. Je vous donne ma parole de chevalier que dame Chioné ne risquera rien auprès d'Athéna. Mais il faut les laisser parler seules.  
\- Que sont encore ces fadaises ? Cela n'a aucun sens !  
\- Bien des hommes trouvent les femmes insensées et pourtant, bien peu le sont réellement.  
\- ... Bah ! Qu'elles bavardent donc seules, puisque ma présence les importune à ce point.

Borée partit bouder, talonné par Hyoga qui garda toutefois une distance prudente, laissant les deux déesses face-à-face.

\- Bien. Parle, maintenant. Car ton père n'est pas connu pour sa patience.  
\- Je... Il ne cesse de répéter que je suis plus pure que la plus immaculée des neiges.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je pensais... je me sens si seule... je pensais... que seul le plus pur des hommes... pourrait être mon compagnon.

Athéna en resta coite. Seiya sentit la poigne de June sur son bras se durcir.

\- Ton... compagnon ?  
\- Je... je vis dans le froid depuis l'ère mythologique. Père ne me laisse aucune liberté. Et... je n'ai connue qu'une seule... étreinte...

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage pâle de Chioné, se changeant immédiatement en doux flocons lumineux qui retombèrent au sol.

\- Oh. Oh ! Je... Poséidon ! C'était avec lui. Enfin il me semble...  
\- Oui... J'ai attendu son retour. Il n'est jamais revenu. Il ne m'a jamais reparlé. Père ne l'a jamais su.  
\- ... Poséidon et papa partagent effectivement certains défauts. Mais... Chioné... ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Même si Shun est le plus pur, tu ne peux...  
\- Je voudrais juste... un peu de chaleur... pour moi. Et... un peu de chaleur... en moi... Que dois-je faire, Athéna ? Conseillez-moi, je vous en prie ! Vous connaissez si bien les hommes !

L'expression d'Athéna se figea légèrement. Que répondre à ça ? Elle connaissait bien le problème pour l'avoir vécu, la possessivité et la jalousie de Zeus étant bien plus dangereuses que celles de Borée. Un mouvement attira son regard. June était apparue à côté d'elle, faisant sursauter Chioné, qui eut un mouvement de recul. Tournant la tête, Athéna aperçut derrière un fourré celles d'Ikki et Seiya, qui se massait le bras.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Je suis June. Je suis au service d'Athéna... du moins pour le moment. N'ayez crainte, je ne suis pas là en tant que chevalier mais en tant que femme.

Chioné dévisagea le chevalier du Caméléon, et la curiosité se lut sur son visage.

\- Que voulez-vous ?  
\- J'ai entendu votre discussion. J'étais là pour assurer la sécurité d'Athéna au cas où votre père se soit emporté. Si je comprends bien, pour résumer la situation, vous voulez un homme.  
\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'aussi...  
\- Mais si. C'est important d'avoir des sentiments, mais il faut aussi penser à son corps. Une fois qu'on a dormi dans les bras de quelqu'un, on a envie de renouveler l'expérience. N'est-ce pas, Athéna ?

La déesse de la guerre s'efforça de rester inexpressive, mais ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux par gêne.

\- Voyez-vous, Athéna n'est pas forcément bien placée pour vous conseiller car, pour autant que je sache, elle a moins d'expérience que vous dans ce domaine. En tous cas dans cette vie.

Chioné regarda Athéna avec surprise, la voyant rougir.

\- Moi par contre, j'en ai acquis de l'expérience.  
\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Ces choses sont répugnantes, je veux juste...

Chioné s'arrêta car June avait commencé à lui chuchoter quelques secrets à l'oreille. La bouche de la nymphe s'arrondit en formant un grand O et, pour la première fois, ses joues se colorèrent. De plus en plus au fur et à mesure que June lui parlait. Se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer, Saori regretta de ne pas pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait. June finit de chuchoter et recula de quelques pas.

\- Est-ce que cela peut vous convaincre de m'écouter ?  
\- Je... oui... mais mon père...  
\- Vous lui direz que vous vous débrouillerez sans lui, et je peux vous garantir qu'il ne pourra pas vous suivre tant que vous serez avec moi.  
\- Comment en être sûr ? Sa colère peut-être terrible.  
\- Avez-vous l'un ou l'autre senti ma présence ou celles des deux imbéciles qui se trouvent derrière l'arbre là-bas ?

La nymphe fit non de la tête en observant les deux chevaliers.

\- Alors il n'y a aucun risque. Néanmoins...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Il y a un prix à mon aide.  
\- Je... quel est-il ?  
\- Shun. L'homme que vous avez pris. C'est le mien. Rendez-le moi. Immédiatement. Je ne vous en voudrai pas et je vous aiderai à trouver chaussure à votre pied. Mais si vous le gardez, eh bien...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Toute déesse que vous soyez, je vous arracherai les yeux, et même Athéna ne pourra pas m'en empêcher.

Chioné évalua le pour et le contre, avant d'ôter lentement le collier portant le cristal enfermant Shun. Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer son geste car ce dernier se brisa, libérant un énorme cosmos. Shun atterrit lourdement dans la neige.

\- Ah ! Qu'il fait bon, ici !  
\- Tu t'es libéré seul, chéri ?

Shun leva la tête, adoptant un air contrit devant June.

\- J'ai failli perdre conscience et seul mon cosmos m'a permis de ne pas sombrer. Il m'a fallu un immense effort pour sortir de là, ce froid rivalise avec celui de Hyoga. Et j'ai bien senti que Chioné n'était pas malveillante et qu'elle cherchait de l'aide.  
\- Mmm. Bref, tu as fait le mort pour voir si je venais à ton secours, quoi.  
\- Je... pas du tout !  
\- Peut-être que fréquenter une divinité te semblait plus agréable qu'une misérable mortelle comme moi.

Athéna, un peu dépassée par la tournure des événements, gardait le silence, gênée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que Borée revenait vers eux. Sans doute avait-il perdu patience, mais plus probablement avait-il senti les cosmos des chevaliers que June ne dissimulait plus. Shun était maintenant sur la sellette et percevait la colère de June.

\- Mais June, enfin... pas du tout... il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi !  
\- Alors dis-le moi !  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Plus fort.  
\- Je t'aime, June !  
\- C'est pas assez fort, tu n'es plus satisfait de mon corps, c'est ça ?  
\- Non ! Je... Je t'aime voyons !  
\- Je veux t'entendre le hurler ! Ou je m'en vais tout de suite !  
\- Je... mais... JUNE ! JE T'AIME ! TOUTE LA JOURNÉE JE PENSE À TOI, À TES SEINS, À TES FESSES ET À TA BOUCHE et... et... ET J'AI TOUT LE TEMPS ENVIE DE TOI ! EN PERMANENCE ! MON CORPS ET MON DÉSIR POUR TOI BRÛLENT BIEN PLUS FORT QUE MON COSMOS !

Chioné et Athéna échangèrent un regard, déboussolées par cette tempête sentimentale. Alors que Shun reprenait son souffle, l'expression sévère de June laissa la place à un sourire puis elle se retourna en direction des arbres.

\- Ça va ? C'était suffisamment clair pour vous, ou il reste des ambiguïtés ?

Seiya fixait ses pieds, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Ikki, choqué.

\- Mais quel est donc cet étalage nauséabond de mièvrerie et d'obscénité ?

Borée venait de revenir, toujours suivi par Hyoga qui s'était subitement pris d'intérêt pour la neige en train de tomber. June se retourna vers lui, peu impressionnée.

\- Non, monsieur, c'est juste de l'amour. À l'ère mythologique on enlevait les femmes par la force, aujourd'hui on est passé à autre chose.  
\- Plaît-il ? Qui sont ces gens ? C'est un traquenard !  
\- Père... vous pouvez rentrer sans moi. Je vais rester pour un temps.  
\- Et quoi encore ! Nous rentrons !  
\- Père... je suis venue pour trouver l'amour. Et cette personne va m'y aider. Je vous aime père, je vous reviendrai, n'ayez crainte !  
\- Chioné ! Fille ! Je t'interdis de...

Avant même qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Chioné avait saisi le bras de June, et les deux s'étaient estompées. Une vague de cosmos balaya l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, mais il était déjà trop tard. Athéna se racla la gorge en s'efforçant d'ignorer Shun qui se tenait accroupi, se couvrant le visage avec les mains.

\- Puissant Borée, aimez-vous votre fille ?  
\- Je terrasserai tous ceux qui chercheront à lui nuire, je plongerai ce monde dans la glaciation éternelle si elle me le demandait ! Je suis son père, elle est ma fille !  
\- Mais vous semble-t-elle heureuse ?  
\- Le bonheur est facile à trouver ! Le bonheur c'est parcourir le monde, les cheveux ébouriffés par les vents qu'on provoque, c'est voir la végétation et les êtres vivants prospérer et respirer grâce à lui ! Il n'est besoin de rien d'autre.  
\- Pour vous, sans doute pas. Chioné, elle, a besoin d'autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle doit trouver par elle-même. Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais tant qu'elle sera en ce monde, mes chevaliers la protégeront comme ils me protègent moi. Je vous en fais le serment !

Athéna, pour donner plus de force à ses paroles, mis un genou à terre, imitée par Hyoga ainsi qu'Ikki et Seiya qui l'avaient rejoint. Borée était sur le point d'exploser de rage, mais jeta finalement l'éponge.

\- La peste soit des femmes et de leurs sentiments incompréhensibles !

Dans une tornade glacée, il disparut pour de bon, laissant Athéna et ses chevaliers. Un silence gêné s'imposa alors que Shun était toujours prostré. Seiya fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Heu, mmm... félicitations, du coup !  
\- Seiya, je préférerai que tu ne dises rien.  
\- Nan mais... t'as pas à avoir honte, Shun ! C'est un peu de notre faute, aussi. Vu qu'on pensait tous que t'étais trop romantique pour... heu... connaître des filles. Hein, Hyoga, c'est pas grave hein ?  
\- Seiya, c'est peut-être mieux de ne pas trop t'avancer sur ce sujet.

Ikki les bouscula pour se planter devant Shun, qu'il souleva d'une main, l'air fortement contrarié.

\- Shun ! Regarde-moi ! Shun ! Est-ce qu'elle a dit la vérité, cette... fille ?

Un hochement de tête le lui confirma.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce qu'elle ne se moque pas de toi ? Est-ce qu'elle ne joue pas simplement avec toi ?  
\- ... Non. Je l'aime. Elle m'aime.

Désemparé, Ikki finit par reposer son frère.

\- Soit. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux lui trouver. Sa façon de parler de ça est vulgaire à un point... Mais puisque tu clames que tu ne peux te passer d'elle, alors je ne dirai rien. Mais si jamais je me rends compte qu'elle t'utilise simplement pour assouvir ses... ses envies... alors je peux t'assurer que je lui...

Le cosmos de Shun déferla dans toute la forêt et Ikki lut l'hostilité dans le regard de son frère. Le Phénix recula, paniqué.

\- Tu ne lui feras rien du tout. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Parce que je ne te le pardonnerai pas.  
\- Allons, Shun. Ikki ne fais que s'inquiéter pour toi. Comme tu t'inquiète pour lui. Tu ne peux le lui reprocher.

Athéna avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Shun, et son cosmos décrut immédiatement alors qu'il hocha piteusement la tête.

\- Rentrons. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Le petit groupe partit, pour une fois suivi par un Ikki chagrin et contrarié. Hyoga soupira, lui qui n'aimait pas fourrer son nez dans la vie privée des autres avait été bien servi. Alors qu'ils marchaient et, plus tard en arrivant à l'hôtel, il se rendit compte que Seiya ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à Saori lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle regardait ailleurs. Peu habituée, celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en être encore rendue compte. Lorsqu'elle s'absenta pour passer un coup de téléphone, il ne put s'empêcher de poser une question au pauvre Shun qui se remettait à peine de ses émotions et guettait celles d'Ikki, aux abonnés absents. Ichi et Geki, qui avaient été brièvement renseignés quant à Chioné, avaient bien perçu la gêne collective et préféré aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient.

\- Heu... Shun ?  
\- Quoi ? Je suis fatigué, Seiya.  
\- ... Pardon mais... vous l'avez vraiment fait à treize ans ?  
\- Seiya, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.  
\- Pardon... Heu...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- ... Comment ça se passe, je veux dire quand June et toi vous sortez ? Est-ce que vous allez au cinéma ou des trucs comme ça ?

Shun se passa la main dans les cheveux, exténué.

\- Oui, Seiya, des trucs comme ça. On en discute et on se met d'accord, c'est pas compliqué.  
\- ... Est-ce que je peux juste poser une dernière question ? La dernière, promis !  
\- Ah, Seiya... allez, vas-y.  
\- Heu... c'est comment de... comment dire... quand on... touche une poitrine ?

Les regards d'Ikki et Hyoga se braquèrent sur lui, puis pivotèrent sur Shun qui voguait sur une mer d'huile émotionnelle après une énorme tornade.

\- C'est doux. Et chaud. Et doux... C'est souple. Et il faut toucher doucement, sinon ça peut leur faire mal. Surtout...  
\- Ah ! La pointe, c'est ça ?  
\- Ça s'appelle un téton, Seiya, tu sais... t'as plus treize ans.

Ce fut au tour de Seiya de baisser du nez.

\- Non... je sais pas. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir, maintenant. Hem... je pourrais juste te demander des conseils... de temps en temps ?

Inexpressif, Shun hocha la tête. Puisque June avait dévoilé le pot-aux-roses ils allaient tous le regarder comme un guide, maintenant. Ça faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était efforcé de cacher sa relation, attendant vainement qu'un autre membre de la fratrie vienne sous les feux des projecteurs à sa place. Shun croisa ses bras sur la table et y fourra sa tête, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir changer le passé. De son côté, partie se cacher aux toilettes, Saori se demandait quelle attitude adopter. Surtout vis-à-vis de Seiya qui avait commencé à lui jeter des regards qu'elle espérait depuis longtemps mais dont elle ne savait quoi faire. Il lui faudrait mettre la main sur June, elle avait besoin de conseils.


End file.
